Having an accurate geo-ontology (a database of locations and associated relations and attributes) is useful to solving search queries with local intent. Commercial geo-ontologies exist that are manually created/maintained or compiled from other existing location databases that were also manually created or compiled. However, the automatic generation of geo-ontologies is a significant challenge heretofore unmet due to the associated complexities.